


El amor no se comparte

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: "Crack!", Civil War será la mejor telenovela de Televisa, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, lo veo venir, omg, say crack again, so much crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia hecha en conjunto con Erikannibal</p>
<p>Civil War va a ser la mejor telenovela de Televisa del 2016. Lo veo venir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amor no se comparte

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es crack, no se lo tomen en serio.  
> Sigue sin gustarme el stony, bye xD

El amor no se comparte, la verdad sí.

Todo empezó después de que el Capitán América recibiera la noticia de su condición, por más extraña y particular que fuera, sin saberlo espero la llegada de su primer hijo, aunque la incertidumbre de saber quién es el padre lo metería en un gran problema. En vez de alegría y esperanza lo que consigo cargaba era la duda, si el bebé es de su antigua pareja Tony Stark o del amor de toda su vida, con quien prefirió escapar para que nadie los interrumpiera y pudieran amarse sin restricciones. La noticia no se esparció hasta que por un giro del destino llego a los oídos de Tony, que lo que más quería era tener a su amor del que enloqueció por amor. Estaba seguro de que el bebé es suyo…

Fue a buscarlos a su vieja casa en Brooklyn, defender lo indefendible, quería el calor y la comodidad de su vida. Donde ambos soldados ya pensaban en forma sus vidas, un Tony completamente desesperado ha venido a buscarlos.

Al llegar tomó del brazo a Steve para llevárselo como si fuera un objeto. A lo que Bucky sale a rescatar al amor de su vida.

Bucky “¡QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A MI HOMBRE! ¡ES MIO DESDE 1940!”.

Tony “Yo nunca lo he lastimado, ese hijo que espera. ES MIO”.

Bucky “La noche que terminaron, él fue a buscarme, esa fue la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, ¡yo apuesto a que ese bebe es mío!” Levantando la voz como para que todos en este mundo lo escucháramos. “¡Además su primera vez fue conmigo, soy su primer y único amor!”

Tony “Barnes esto no se quedará así, cuando el bebé nazca yo mismo pagaré la prueba de paternidad. Recuerda que yo puedo darles todo a mi pareja y a mi hijo, contigo sólo vivirán en austeridad.” Confiado del dinero que le sobra en a vida.

Bucky molesto y ofendido de los comentarios de Stark contesto con un grado de crueldad “¡Pobres pero con mucho amor! ¿Quién necesita dinero? ¿Para que los trates como te trató Howard a ti?” Un golpe bajo para el orgullo de los Stark.

La ironía de la vida, el invencible Iron Man héroe de los niños se convierte en villano. “No sabes con quien te metes, te has ganado un enemigo muy poderoso, pelearé por lo que es mío, de cualquier forma esto no queda así.”

Steve tiene que parar esta pelea, por el bien de ambos, son fuerzas incontrolables, aclarándole a Tony que se detuviera, porque de lo que se iba a enterar tal vez no le guste.

Tony “Pero Steve, yo fui de los que te trajeron a este mundo, lo primero que viste al despertar, fue a mí, todo el tiempo que pasamos, antes que ÉL regresará, yo te di todo él nunca se hubiera aparecido por su cuenta.” Aunque les duela a ellos, era la verdad. “¡Te tengo una linda historia de ese infeliz rompe hogares!” Tony no es para nada alguien que se rinda fácil, mucho menos de que no pelee por lo que quiere.

Steve “Pero siempre ha sido él, la primera palabra que dije al despertar fue su nombre, es lo primero que pienso al despertar y lo último que digo al dormirme, nunca hubo nadie como él.” Aun defendiendo lo que más le importa en este mundo.

Tony “Si Barnes crees que no me enteraría pero es imposible - TÚ MATASTE A MI PADRE.”  
*Sale Steve completamente sorprendido "¿Bucky eso es cierto?”

Bucky “Sí, tal vez lo hice, pero tú mataste a los padres de Wanda y Pietro, y SABÍAS lo que estabas haciendo, y yo no, yo estaba bajo el control de HYDRA, ¿Tú bajo el control de quién, eh?”

Tony “Sus vidas terminaron en el fuego cruzado mi intención jamás fue específicamente ellos, a decir verdad ¿quién abandono a Steve en un principio cuando él era tan pequeño y frágil?” Stark tan enfurecido, más determinado que nunca.

Bucky atónito ligeramente enmudecido “No... no lo hice porque quisiera hacerlo... Además creo recordar que terminaron porque TÚ le fuiste infiel... ¡CON BANNER!” Saco a relucir los oscuros secretos de Stark.

Tony “Y tú lo golpeaste tan fuerte que lo mandaste al hospital.”

Bucky obstinado y terco como siempre, defendiéndose de las acusaciones de aquel hombre que se portaba de una forma más bestial que de costumbre “Bajo el control mental de HYDRA. ¿Tú estabas bajo el control de alguien cuando te revolcaste con Banner? ¿Y con Rhodes? ¿Y con toda la gente con la que lo engañaste?” De cuantas cosas que se entera un súper soldado.

Tony “Conmigo no juegues conozco a un par de abogados que te meterán a la cárcel de por vida.”

Y aquí es cuando Steve se pone violento “¡Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Bucky, no me importa si el bebé es tuyo, nunca nos volverás a ver en tu vida! Si él se va a la cárcel, me voy con él.”

Tony a la defensiva contra aquel que le había jurado su amor “Steve no juegues, me debes la vida literalmente a mí y mi familia, de todas formas el bebé tiene que ser mío. Date cuenta de eso sin mi NO ERES NADA.” La frialdad y a dureza de su voz era cada vez peor.

Steve tiene más claro lo que en realidad quiere “Ah mira, no recuerdo que TÚ hayas estado ahí cuando me pusieron el suero. Bucky siempre estuvo ahí para mí cuando no era nada ni tenía a nadie, si me hubieras conocido antes ni me habrías volteado a ver, pero él me vio, el vio algo en mí que nadie más veía. Y por eso es mucho mejor que tú, haya hecho lo que haya hecho.”

Tony “¿¿ESO INCLUYE CASI ASESINARTE?? A Natasha, a Skye todas las personas a la que daño familias con las que acabo, si mal lo recuerdo Rumlow siempre estuvo atrás de él.”

Steve defendiendo su honor con todo lo que puede “Estaba bajo el control de HYDRA, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, igual que Natasha, igual que Clint cuando Loki lo controlaba, y se arrepiente, eso es suficiente para mí.” Defiende a SU Bucky. “Se detuvo porque me recordó, porque una parte de él todavía estaba ahí y luchaba contra ese control, porque en el fondo es bueno y no quería hacerme daño.”

Tony ya no modera el nivel de su voz “¡¡ENTONCES QUE PAGUE POR TODO LO QUE HIZO, MAS QUE NADA TÚ DEBES APOYAR ESA RAZÓN!! ¡¡¿Cómo cambiaría la reputación del Capitán América cuando todos sepan que esta coludido con el homicida más buscado?!!” Cree que chantajeándolo podrá recuperarlo.

Steve descubrió que su verdadero punto débil es Bucky “¡A mí no me interesa la reputación del capitán América! ¡Llévate al capitán América si eso es lo que quieres! ¡Te lo devuelvo! Yo no soy esa persona, él no tiene por qué pagar por algo sobre lo que no tenía conciencia. En ese caso paga tú también por todas las familias que tus armas destruyeron, y los pueblos que desaparecieron gracias a ellas.”

Tony desconcertado por lo que acaba de escuchar “No fue mi culpa, ¿que fue del capitán américa que me amaba, de aquel que todas las noches me dejaba recargarme en su pecho, el hombre del que mi padre no paro de hablar hasta el último de sus días, ese muchacho amoroso, héroe de todos los niños, que será el día que se enteren que los abandonaste por ese monstruo de brazo biónico?”

Steve “No te atrevas a llamarlo monstruo... Porque tú no eres ningún santo, y ya te dije, si quieres al capitán América, vas a tener que buscarlo en otro lado, porque ese no soy yo.”

Tony “Steve vas a dejar de ser el capitán sólo por él, que te abandonó, no creo que en verdad lo ames, por todo el tiempo que pasó, el niño como crecerá, no será normal como para convivir con los otros niños ni lo suficientemente raro como para juntarse con los mutantes.”

Steve “No me importa, nunca me ha importado, la única razón por la que me convertí en capitán América fue por Bucky, estrellé ese avión por Bucky, todo ha sido siempre por Bucky. Y no voy a dejar que mi niño crezca con nadie que no sea su verdadero padre.”

La ira y la confusión se reflejaban en los ojos de Tony “¿¿Cómo sabes que es su padre?? Si mal no recuerdo cuando terminaste conmigo para luego volver. Él ya estaba en los brazos de Rumlow.” Recordando los errores de Bucky “Eso te rompió el corazón que a los pocos días regresaste.”

Bucky “¡Yo nunca estuve en los brazos de ese! Él... el... Me...” Se suelta llorando.

Steve “¡Eres un idiota Stark! ¡Rumlow abusó de Bucky! Se aprovechó de su confusión para abusar de él. ¡No sabes nada!”

Tony “¿Seguro? Yo lo vi muy feliz con él” Cansado del conflicto que se armó “Estoy harto, ¿vienes amor? No quiero volver a ver a este perdedor.”

Steve “Como sea, si tengo que pelear contigo para que me dejes ser feliz con la persona a la que de verdad amo, entonces supongo que tendrá que ser así.” *Civil War*

Tony “Sabes que no te haría daño por no lastimar al bebé.”

Steve “No es tuyo de todas formas...” Seguro de lo que decía.

Tony “¡¡¡Aun no lo sabes!!! Contigo jamás pelearía en tu situación. ¡¡Con él sí!!” *se forma la armadura*  
El soldado se pone en posición defensiva, listo para la acción.

Steve “Y una vez más compruebo que no me ves más que como un premio. ¡Si realmente me quisieras me dejarías ser feliz y vivir en paz!”

Tony “No eres mi premio Rogers él te engaña para que estés en mi contra.” Su voz ya estaba entre cortada.

Steve “Nunca he estado en tu contra, simplemente no te quiero y deberías aprender a vivir con ello, hay gente que no te ama, ¡¿es eso tan difícil de entender?!”

De repente a los tres les llega un pensamiento demasiado fuerte que los tira "¡¡Ya me tienen harto ustedes!! “ Una voz les retumbo por la cabeza. Iron man y el soldado son Inmovilizados por sus partes metálicas.

Bucky "¿¿Qué sucede?? “ Llegan descendiendo Charles y Erik (magneto y el profesor Xavier).

Xavier "Tony, por más que te duela Steve es muy feliz con Bucky sin importar lo que hizo, eso es uno De Los Amores. Más puros que he sentido" Dedicándole una leve sonrisa a Erik. "Bucky, tú no eres responsable de todo lo que ocurrió en tu pasado, eso lo sabemos, deja de culparte tanto. No sabes cómo te afecta eso" Lo mira directamente, mientras gira hacia Steve "Steve los problemas y tus tristezas afectan directamente a tu hijo, sabe que su padre sufre y eso lo preocupa creas o no ya tiene conciencia.”

Bucky queda en shock, viendo a Steve con los ojos humedecidos, éste le devuelve una mirada llena de amor.

Xavier “Fue Strange el que se enteró del bebé, me buscó para advertirme y que detuviera esta absurda pelea, Erik al saberlo me acompaña por sus poderes al menos controlarlos. Tony sé que siempre quisiste un bebe y más si es del ídolo de tu vida, pero debes dejarlo ser feliz. Cuando nazca de seguro necesitará un padrino que le haga sus juguetes y lo prepare para días oscuros que se acercan.”

Steve vio a Tony, suplicante “Déjame ser feliz... Por favor...”

El hombre más promiscuo que se sale con la suya casi siempre, su reputación de macho termina al ver que Steve es feliz con Bucky, esperan A su hijo, el sueño de toda su vida.

Tony triste y desconcertado "Está bien déjenme atrás y háganlo rápido antes de que me arrepienta" Las mejores palabras que ha dicho en su vida.

Steve sonrió, a pesar de que no estaba en tan buenos términos con él, abrazó a Tony con fuerza. "Gracias. Significa mucho para mí." Le dijo, luego lo dejó ir y se fue con Bucky, tenían toda una vida juntos por delante y la vida de una pequeña criatura que cambiará el curso de la historia.

Pero por dentro igual Tony estaba pensando que esto no se iba a quedar así…

Lo más seguro es que deberá asimilarlo tarde o temprano.


End file.
